


Unbound/Bound

by DNash (MonkeyBard)



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/DNash
Summary: Roxton gets tied up; Marguerite rescues him.





	Unbound/Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Reader prompt from sunkrux: _Marguerite has to rescue Roxton (feel free to throw the other characters in as well). Smut is acceptable as well._  
>  October 2011

**Unbound**

"Shh!"

Sensibly, Roxton was silent. Marguerite used teeth and fingers alike to undo his bonds. Free, he rose, ignoring muscles tightened by hours of captivity.

He stopped at the cave mouth and checked for guards. "All clear." Glancing back, he saw Marguerite quickly coiling the ropes. "Marguerite?"

She shrugged them over her head and across her body, then drew her weapon for their escape. "We'll want them later."

He frowned, confused. Her expression changed, coyness underlying her outward focus and intensity. Understanding dawned and he smiled despite imminent danger. "Always thinking, eh?"

She smiled wickedly. "And don't you forget it."

*****

**Bound**

He strained at his bonds. They held tight so, instead, he strained to hear. No sound of a scuffle. No noises of distress.

He heard the elevator groan and creak. Were the others back already? He redoubled his efforts, but the ropes held him now as they had in the cave--although on a softer bed.

Footsteps?!

Brute force was useless. He fell back, eyes closed, resigned to humiliation.

Hands were at his wrists and in a heartbeat he was free.

"I keep rescuing you." Marguerite smirked.

Less amused, John donned his pants swiftly. "Yes, but who tied me up?"


End file.
